


What a lovely Meatsuit

by j2mslittlebitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, possessed!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for mrshaleydeanwinchesterackles of mrshaleydeanwinchesterackles.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Possessed!Dean.<br/>Hurt!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lovely Meatsuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrshaleydeanwinchesterackles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrshaleydeanwinchesterackles).



Dean Winchester had fought, tooth and nail. Punched out, kicked out – screamed and yelled and swung blinding but there was four of them, four demons and Dean had no weapons. He swears to himself, next time he goes to get a coke, he’ll take the damned demon knife.  
So he gets tossed around, kicked in the stomach and blindfolded, and then dragged into a van. It wasn’t long before he was tied to a chair in an empty warehouse. The blindfold was torn off and the dull light hurt his eyes, causing to him squint.  
He was worried, he’d be an idiot not to be, but they couldn’t possess him – had had his tattoo plus they charm hanging around his neck. Nope, scratch that, the necklace – both charm and amulet – was gone. That made him seething mad, that they had taken the amulet Sam had given him.   
He was going to kill them. Simple as that.  
“Well, hello Deano.”   
The tone made him shiver, the voice was high pitched and nasally, one he had heard every single day in hell.  
“Alistair.”  
The tall, grey haired man appeared in front of him, “Ding, ding, ding. Give the man his prize.”  
Dean flinched as Alistair reached down and tore his shirt open, buttons popping and flying off. He was suddenly scared, bone deep, terrifyingly scared. The stupid scared that would get a man killed, he’d seen that look on Alistair’s face, every single day in hell.  
“Well, lookie here.” A cold finger ran over the ink under his skin and Alistair smirked, “We’re gunna have to do something about that, aren’t we boy? _Bring me something hot._ ”  
Another man appeared, younger, prettier but with the same pitch black eyes that made Dean want to scream. He settled for kicking out and watching Alistair flinched as his steel cap boots came in contact with his shin.   
Alistair stepped forward, this time holding a red hot poker, it looked like something used for branding cattle, shaped in a crooked line that resembled lightning. And Dean damn well knew what was going to happen next but it didn’t stop the high pitched scream that flew from his mouth or the hot tears that fell from his eyes.  
It only lasted a moment, because he promptly passed out.

 

The demon’s name was Vinny but he was wearing Dean’s meatsuit. He was honoured Alistair gave Dean to him, he supposed it was because he was reliable and Alistair wanted Sam dead, Castiel too if they could manage so Alistair could have Dean all too himself – forever.  
Vinney could feel Dean stirring, his conscious waking from the heavy slumber he had forced him into when he had smoked into him. Alistair orders were that Dean was to feel and see it all and by Satan, Vinny was looking forward to hearing Dean scream like a girl as he took his precious Sammy’s life.  
Before Dean could fully awaken, Vinny sat the meatsuit on a part bench and pulled back into himself, letting Dean take control. Vinny would wait and bind his time, and then when the moment was right, he would strike.

 

Dean wasn’t sure how he had gotten to be sitting on a park bench outside his motel, nor did he know why his stomach ached and it should have worried him but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care, so he got up and walked back to his and Sam’s room.  
“Honey, I’m home,” he shouted as he pushed the door closed and he seen Sam look up from his laptop.  
“Where’ve you been, dude? You’ve been gone for an hour.” Dean was accustom to Sam’s bitchface but he wasn’t used to missing chunks of time.  
“Went to get a drink.” Where did that lie come from? Dean hadn’t meant to lie but it just slipped out, and he was going to tell Sam he was lying through his teeth.  
Sam’s bitchface turned to concerned, “Did you get into a bar fight? Really? We’ve been here three hours.”  
“Yeah, uh, some guy mouthed off.”  
Sam frowned, standing from the table and approaching Dean, “Mouthed off? Dean, you sure you’re okay?”  
Dean nodded, flopping down on the closest bed and shoving his arms under his head. He watched Sam watch him and for some insane reason realised that his baby brother had grown up hot. Like crazy, sexy hot.  
Well, it’s not as if he hadn’t noticed the woman and men that had propositioned them both, but he had never looked at his brother and wanted to fuck him, until now that was. He tensed as his cock stirred in his jeans and palmed his fly, trying to prevent the hard on that was building.  
“Dean, man, your – ”  
“Whatever, Sam.” Dean launched off the bed and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door to Sam’s concerned look and turning the lock. He wanted nothing more than to jerk off, imagining Sam on his knees, mouth on his cock but he couldn’t. That was wrong, wasn’t it?  
Something was wrong. He had never had thought’s like this before, he had never thought about his brother being a lover and he didn’t like it, well he did, but he knew he shouldn’t.

 

Sam was worried, he’d called Castiel, both through prayer and on his mobile but the Angel hadn’t answered. There was something wrong with Dean, the way his brother had looked at him when he had been lying on the bed had made Sam want to jump him.  
But he knew Dean didn’t want him like that, not like Sam had wanted Dean. But Sam supposed he could have had one too many to drink, brawled a little and came home empty handed. Drinking and fighting made Dean horny, it always had.  
But now as Dean barricaded himself in the bathroom, Sam picked up his phone to call Castiel again and had just dialled the number when the bathroom door opened. He didn’t get a chance to do much else because suddenly Dean had him pinned against the wall.  
“D-dean?”  
Dean cocked his head and smirked before leaning in closer. He licked his lips and Sam couldn’t help but glance down – Sam had spent a long time fantasizing about those lips wrapped around his cock. But then those lips were on his and Dean kissed exactly how Sam imagined it. Hard and violent, just like he fought.   
Sam was torn between pushing him off and pulling him closer when Dean pinned his hands to the wall and forced his way into his mouth, tongue lashing at Sam’s. Sam groaned and struggled against Dean’s hold, he needed to get free. He didn’t _want_ to, he wanted to kiss Dean forever but he needed too, there was something very wrong with Dean.  
He wrenched his head to the side, breaking the kiss and panting for a moment before pulling his hands from Dean’s grip and slipping out from against the wall. His dick was hard, there was no hiding his erection but he knew Dean was hard too, he had felt it.  
“Dean, what the fuck, man?”  
Dean cocked his head, “Don’t deny you enjoyed that, that tent in your pants there, says otherwise.”  
“Dean, are you – ” Sam paused, the light bulb pinging above his head, “open your shirt, Dean.”  
Dean leered at Sam and suddenly Sam was scared, not of his brother – but for him. The looked on Dean’s face was not his own. Sam knew his brother better then he knew himself and dammit, he should have known he was possessed as soon as he walked into the room.  
He backed up until the back of his knees hit the table, and felt around to find the demon knife. He wouldn’t kill Dean, he couldn’t but if he could cut him, maybe got a mouthful of demon blood – he could kill the son of a bitch riding him.  
Dean’s tongue flicked out, ran along his bottom lip, “Well now, Sammy, if you want me naked, all you have to do is ask.”  
Sam gritted his teeth, “Yeah, well, I’m askin’.”  
Dean huffed out a laugh and Sam grunted as he hit the wall.  
“C’mon now, Sammy, you were raised smarter than that. And I sure as hell know, you wouldn’t risk killin’ your handsome brother, now would you?”  
Sam tried to speak but couldn’t. _Dammit, he was in trouble,_ where the fuck was Cas when they needed him?  
Dean advanced on Sam, blinked once before his eyes opened black and it made Sam whimper, this wasn’t how it was supposed to end, they were supposed to go down in a blaze of glory, not possessed and scared.

 

Dean was still awake; he was fighting Vinny hard but not hard enough. Vinny felt him cringe at the first punch, felt his shudder as they broke Sam’s nose and the warm blood ran down their arm. Vinny picked up the demon knife and flipped it over, black eyes staring at Sam.  
 _I won’t let you do this,_ he heard Dean call and he couldn’t help but smirk. Dean wouldn’t be able to stop him.  
Sam’s head was hanging down, blood dripping from his nose as Vinny used his demon power to dislocate one of Sam’s shoulders, taking pleasure from Sam’s screams and Dean’s pleading. His fight was dying, was starting to become begging and Vinny laughed at how pathetic they both were.  
The Great Winchesters. Begging and screaming and getting killed by a lowly demon. Weak, they were both weak and Vinny was going to end this. He stepped forwards, raising the demon knife high, holding it in both hands.  
He leant forwards and whispered in Sam’s ear, “He’s still awake, y’know? I want him to see the life fade from your eyes.”  
Sam struggled, gurgling and choking on blood, “Dean. Dean, please. Dean.”  
Vinny thrust the knife –  
“NO!”  
The word burst from Dean’s mouth and Vinny gasped as Dean forced their arms to stop just short of Sam’s chest. Vinny and Dean struggled, the knife slowly inching towards Sam. Sam begged Dean to hold on, called to him through the blood.  
“You can’t have him.”  
Vinny’s control slipped for a moment, that was all it took for Dean to bury the knife into his own stomach.

 

Sam watched Dean fight, seen it the struggle behind his eyes and then seen the knife sticking out of his stomach as the glowed and shone and then the demon was gone.   
Sam and Dean hit the floor at the same time, and he dragged his brother to him using his good arm, “You’re gunna be okay. We’re gunna be ok. CAS. CAS PLEASE. We need you.”  
There was a soft woosh and then there he was, their ruffled Angel with his sex hair and bright blue eyes. He moved quickly, dropping to his knees next to Dean and pulling the knife from his flesh. It took two fingers to Dean’s forehead for the bleeding to stop and Dean’s breathing to even out.  
Sam didn’t even notice Cas lay two fingers on him until the pain disappeared. He looked up and saw Cas watching him with those soul searching eyes, “What happened Sam?”  
“He… he went out and came back different. He was possessed. He stopped himself though, took control and stopped himself from hurting me. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Sam left out the part about the kiss, he wasn’t about to admit his attraction to his brother to the Angel.  
Cas accepted the explanation with a quiet nod then he stood, “I must return to heaven but he will awaken soon. Goodbye, Sam.”  
Then he was gone, and Sam was alone with Dean – left waiting for his brother to wake by himself.


End file.
